Guard Down Fearless
by mistlove
Summary: He always wins. He wins without even lifting a finger. When is she going to win? And when is he going to respect her enough that he won't leave his guard down in front of her?


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Guard Down Fearless  
**Summary:** He always wins. He wins without even lifting a finger. When is she going to win? And when is he going to respect her enough that he won't leave his guard down in front of her?  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** Well, this was written right after Adelheid's debut chapter, so her personality is not accurate, but I don't intend to change the story. I like it as it is.  
_ _ _ _ _

Heels clicked sharply outside of his door.

Hibari's cobalt eyes opened, narrowing in displeasure. Somebody dared to bother him?

"Kyouya. I'm coming in."

A smile slowly came onto his lips at the sound of the familiar female voice. He let out a lethargic yawn, remaining where he was lying on the couch of the Reception Room. His head rested on the armrest of the couch, the back of his head facing toward the entrance.

The metal door slid open and then closed with a soft clatter. There was another click of her heels, but she was still standing by the door.

"Suzuki Adelheid. What do you want?" Hibari asked with a lazy stretch.

"... I wanted to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, other than the obscenity of your dress code."

At that, Hibari heard a soft sound of anger rise from her lips. He smirked to himself, closing his eyes again.

"Tch... I just want a rematch," Adelheid proposed, the metal fans under her skirt clanking softly in anticipation. She made her way slowly to the couch, standing next to his reclined body.

"I have told you several times now. I have no interest in fighting someone weaker than me."

"Weaker?" she repeated, distaste in her voice. "Would you like to confirm that with me...?"

"Hm. No. A waste of my time. I'd rather sleep."

"Sleep. You dare leave your guard down in front of me?"

He opened his eyes to see her glower down at him with dark red eyes. "I dare," he said simply. He smiled in satisfaction when clear frustration bristled through her.

Adelheid slowly brought her leg up across his body and knelt it down between his body and the sofa's back. She let that leg cushion against the sofa's back and with her other leg rooted into the ground for balance, leaned forward in a straddling position. She raised her left hand and gripped the armrest over Hibari's head tightly, nails digging into its supple surface. Her expression was somewhere between subtle frustration and feigned indifference now.

Hibari smiled to himself at her actions. "Mimicry," he whispered after awhile, a smirk starting to come onto his features. "You're just an omnivore for now. An omnivore trying desperately to become a carnivore, a predator."

A furious blush spread across her cheeks. Her hand streaked across his face in an enraged slap.

He felt blood trickle down his chin. But he wasn't worried. She had too much pride to keep hitting him, especially when he had let her the first time.

And he was right.

Adelheid leaned back, pulling out of her straddling position. She stood again at the side of the couch, her hands fisted at her side. Again... he had beaten her with only words. Without moving, without lifting a finger, without even hurting her physically.

"... There's no use convincing you then." She turned briskly on her heel to leave. "I don't want to fight only a half-serious Hibari Kyouya anyway."

"Suzuki Adelheid." He sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I will let you know this- you are the only one I will let hit me like that. For now."

_Although you are a mimicry of a predator now, I do respect that small part of you that keeps trying. That part of you that has overcome being simply an herbivore and instead becoming an omnivore. Something a little stronger, at least._

She froze briefly at his words but pushed herself onward until she was out safely into the hallway. The black-haired leaned against the wall outside his room to catch her breath, unsure of when she had gotten so short of it.

How did he do it? His words always struck home, straight to her weaknesses. He always won. He always won their petty little taunting battles.

She reached up and placed a hand over her chest, her heart racing, beating faster than she was used to. Her hand fisted the clothing.

_What else is he winning over, inside of me...?  
_ _ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
